1000 Words Between Them
by Ninmir Aborl
Summary: ONESHOT. Exactly six years have passed since he left. He promised he would come back, but as it aproaches midnight, he's nowhere to be found. LeonxClaire. Songfic to FFX2's 1000 Words.


I don't own Resident Evil or FFX2

. l . l . l . l . l .

Claire wiped the tears away from her cheeks, but they came down in torrents. 6 years later, the thought of him made her sob. She loved every inch of him, from his charming smile to his cocky demeanor.

_He didn't have to leave; we could have fought together…_

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_The rain fell lightly outside and gently hit the window with a soft patter. The shadows cast from the fading light behind the murky clouds reflected off his saddened face. Claire was shaking her head, unable to comprehend the words that had given the small bedroom a thick atmosphere._

_"You can't go. Sherry needs you. I need you." She whispered the plea._

_"If I don't go, they'll take her, and who knows what they'll do to her. And I can't imagine what could happen to you. I'm leaving to protect both of you." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders._

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_Claire fought his attempt to embrace her, but she gave in to the raw emotion that made her crave the feel of his bare-chested body. "How long?" She muttered as she rested her head on his chest._

_His embrace tightened and paused._

_"Six years."_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

"_I love you." He said as he hugged her, his arms held tight. Claire said nothing, feeling to overwhelmed to speak. Her mind screamed to do something, anything, but she just couldn't move, she just let him hold her._

_After a few moments, he dropped his embrace and looked at her one last time. Then he picked up his bag and walked out the door._

"Leon." Claire said out loud as she looked at the calendar. "It's been six years today. Why aren't you here?"

She slowly walked to the bedroom where she had last spoken to him. She couldn't bring herself to move, fearing that he wouldn't know where to find her. Instead she lay on the bed each night, recalling nights of passion and happiness with him, before…

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

Her eyes welled up again. "I love you! I've wanted to tell you that for 6 years! I can't get on with my life when I can't forgive myself for letting you go! I need you with me, with us! What if you died? What if all I'll ever be doing is waiting for a ghost? What then Leon? How is leaving me without knowing where you are protecting me!"

She dropped to her knees and let out a sob.

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_"Hurry Claire!" Leon yelled as he fired rounds that went whizzing past her. She was crouched behind some metal boxes in the middle of a long hallway. Umbrella security was firing from one end, and Leon was on the other end, periodically shooting from around the corner to shoot at the men who were firing at her. "I won't let them get you, but you have to come to me!" He tried to persuade as he reloaded his handgun. She took a deep breath and stood up and ran, trusting the steady hand of his cover-fire. Bullets from front and back shot all around her, one grazing her right forearm. As soon as she got close, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner. He pulled off a grenade from his belt and tossed it at the oncoming soldiers. _

_The gunfire ceased and they took a second to catch their breath. Claire could feel Leon's gaze on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look back at him. Leon gently took Claire's chin in his hand. "I told you I'll protect you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." They locked eyes, real emotion behind both sets. Then he pulled her closer and placed his soft lips on hers._

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

"You bastard!" Claire yelled to the darkness. "You righteous son of a bitch! Why can't you be selfish like everyone else? Why can't you put yourself first? Why couldn't you stay?"

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you_

Suspended on silver wings

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

A few minutes went by and her shoulder-racking sobs softened to a small but steady stream of silent tears. She stood up and leaned her right shoulder on the door frame and looked at the exact place he was standing when he told her, at the corner of his side of the bed.

_We had just finished making love. I was still in bed and he had pulled on his briefs and pants when I noticed the sad look on his face. I wrapped myself in the sheet and stood in front of him, and he looked me right in the eye and told me, for the sake of Sherry and me, he was leaving._

The digital clock on the side of the bed read 12:09am. Claire looked down at her feet, unable to tell herself that he's not here. He's not coming. But then, why could she still feel his presence, still feel his embrace, holding her with his arms snaked around her waist?

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

"Claire?" A husky voice gently whispered in her ear. She gasped and the realization hit her; she wasn't dreaming. She turned around, his arms loosened and his hands rested on her hips. They were face to face.

"It's you." She cried, placing her hand loosely on her mouth. "You're here."

"I'm sorry I'm late Claire." He said sincerely.

She smiled and laughed through the tears that once again fell. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He eagerly accepted and held her tight, the embrace stronger than the one that night six years ago…

She broke the kiss. "I've wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you so much Leon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that night-" She was cut off by Leon's kiss.

"No," He said, placing his hands on either side of her face. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who left-"

"For us." Claire finished. "You did what you had to do. As angry and sad as I was, I never once blamed you for anything."

"I'm back now, and I won't let you go. I love you Claire, and I need you with me." He let his lips brush against hers once again before he hugged her as if he never wanted to leave.

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

I hoped you liked it. I know it was a bit sappy, and the ending was a bit short, but if I made it any longer, it would not only be cheesy, but it would be the synthetic kind you get from a can.

. l . l . l . l . l .

Anyway, I also hope you got the joke/pun/reference I put in there. If you didn't, I'll give you a hint:

"_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

'_You'll never be alone'"_

If you _still _can't find it, e-mail me and I'll tell you, but I doubt it was THAT hard to find

R+R please!


End file.
